There is currently a lot of interest in autonomous micro-robots, or microbots, which has arisen due to the advances in micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and nano-electromechanical systems (NEMS) manufacturing techniques. Microbots can incorporate many capabilities due to their small size, such as audio and video surveillance in locations where it is too dangerous for humans or dogs, and where typical robots are too small. Microbots can also be used for detection of biological, nuclear, radiological, explosive and chemical agents in similar scenarios. Information collected can then be transmitted to a safe, remote location.
Unfortunately, microbots have many issues that need to be resolved in order to make them practical. In particular, microbots move much too slowly, as many microbots currently rely on mini-tank treads, which can provide propulsion at just a couple of centimeters/second. What is desired is a greatly increased improvement of the velocity of a microbot (by orders of magnitude), matching that of fast radio-controlled toy cars, but in a nominal microbot package size of two to three inches in diameter.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high velocity microbot with greatly increased velocity over prior art microbots. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high velocity microbot that has the ability to cross over obstacles via a selective hopping motion in the vertical direction. Yet another object of the present invention to provide a microbot of greatly decreased size, but without sacrificing velocity for the microbot. Still another object of the present invention is to provide high velocity microbots wherein a plurality of microbots can be networked for greater surveillance coverage of a desired area. A further object of the present invention is to provide microbots that can be easily manufactured in a cost-efficient manner using current MEMS and/or NEMS techniques.